Elissa McClain (CSI: Miami)
Elissa McClain (Dina Meyer) is the true main villainess from "Deep Freeze," episode 6.05 of CSI: Miami (airdate October 22, 2007). She is the scorned ex-wife of former quarterback Doug McClain, who was found dead inside their former shared home after being stabbed in his neck. Just outside of the scene of the crime, Elissa and Dr. Werner Klein prevented Alexx Woods from performing an autopsy on his corpse, as Doug had made plans with PreCore Cryonics, a cryonics company, for his deceased body to be cryogenically frozen, hoping to then be cryonically revived 40 years after his demise. It was revealed later on that Rita Sullivan, one of Doug's many mistresses, stabbed Doug in his neck and then ran out of his home, unaware that Elissa would later finish what she started. She did so in a fit of rage due to the legendary football hero brushing her off when she begged him to get tested to see if he was a match for a kidney donation that was meant for his illegimate son, Caleb Sullivan. Unfortunately for Rita, Caleb later succumbed to a rare kidney disease, causing her to become filled with grief over her son's death and driving her to try to kill her lover. While Elissa was on the phone with Doug's business manager, Martin Wilson, she found out about the attempt on Doug's life 25 minutes after it had happened, and voiced her reluctance to see her dying ex-husband at his place, only for Martin to insist for her to go there anyway and play the role of a grieving widow as part of his efforts to protect his reputation. After arriving at her former home, she found him with the knife in his neck, much to her disbelief. She then called PreCore to inform them about Doug's death, only to hear her ex-husband softly groaning, thus revealing that he was still alive. The villainess had become tired of Doug cheating on her with other women; after a few moments of contemplation, she decided that her unfaithful and narcissistic husband would be worth more to her dead due to the problems he caused for her and also their daughter. Having made her mind up, the evil Elissa pulled out the knife and then simply let Doug bleed to death; by then, over 30 minutes had passed since Rita stabbed him. After Dr. Klein arrived at the McClain residence, she extorted him into taking the knife by stating that he had to do it if he wanted publicity due to having Doug's corpse in his facility. Elissa then called 911 and also PreCore (the latter for the second time), and then faked being a grieving widow to the police before she and Dr. Klein prevented Alexx from performing an autopsy; these were the scenes that started the episode. Despite Elissa's efforts to cover up her murderous secret, her villainous reveal occurred after Horatio Caine found the knife inside of Doug's neuropod, with her fingerprint being found on the handle of the murder weapon. In the episode's final minutes, the villainess confessed everything about her role in her ex-husband's death, her motive, and also how she hid her malicious personality from the public to Horatio after he informed her about the two discoveries he had made earlier. Caine then had her arrested for murdering Doug. Trivia * Dina Meyer's other villainous roles include Sally Larkin on Monk, and Anne-Marie Tolsom on CSI. * She also portrayed Carissa Kensington from Lethal Seduction, Rebecca Walker from Crimes of Passion, and Dr. Natalie Barnes from Evil Doctor. Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mostly Heel Category:Mother Category:Murderer Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested